


Begging Green Eyes

by Minxie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, KINK: Chan, KINK: Slavery, M/M, REPOST (2007)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxie/pseuds/Minxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wizarding world fell to Lord Voldemort in the fall of 1980. All those who opposed him became nothing more than slaves for the aristocracy- breeders, domestics, and whores. Lucius Malfoy, second in power only to the Dark Lord, is in need of a new boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begging Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** Jadzia7667  
>  **Disclaimer:** JKR’s sales would be higher if she put them through these kind of paces. Honestly.

Lucius looked down at the boys again. There were so many to choose from. Such pretty little things they were with their slender bodies and innocent smiles; every last one of them on display for possible owners. Each of them in the process of being trained to please the one they would call Master. “This one here,” he reached and snagged a knobby shoulder with the glinting silver handle of his cane, the snake’s teeth dimpling the skin as the boy bit his lip to stop the bubbling protest, “who’s the stud?”

It only took one look at the messy black hair and brilliant green eyes for the old wizard to rattle off the boy’s facts. “That was sired by Potter. A pure-blood with an impressive pedigree.” The keeper shook his head as he added, “The bitch was a Mudblood, though.”

“Has it shown any proficiency in magics?” Lucius studied the little one while the guardian wizard rattled off the boy’s various bursts of accidental magic. As long as there was no chance of the slave generating an illegitimate Malfoy, the issue of blood purity was erased. He’d have the boy- pure-blood, half-blood, or Mudblood. It really did not matter. His magic, though, would be an added benefit.

Lucius circled the boy once, mentally cataloguing each small detail for later. He was too skinny, nothing a few meals wouldn’t correct, but he was the perfect age. The few hairs smattered across his chest were dark; a single one or two decorated the flat brown nipples. The flaccid penis brushed against a thin layer of downy pubic hair, not even enough to properly shade the pale skin of his groin. The curve of his back blended so delicately with his buttocks, the perfect line of his spine leading to the delights hidden by the cleft of his arse.

“Bend over, boy.” Lucius smirked as the sinew of the boy’s back grew taut and rippled with the movement. Small hands reached back, each grasping a globe of his bottom, and he spread himself open. 

Lucius’ mouth flooded with saliva as he watched the small pucker tighten under his scrutiny; his hands itched to reach out and touch, to breech the hole and explore the channel it protected. Raising his wand, he cast the revealing spell. If the boy was untouched, a virgin waiting to be taken, the deal would be closed. His new pet would be acquired.

***

Lucius shifted along the carriage seat. His boy was curled on the opposite seat, covered in Lucius’ own velvet lined cloak and sleeping peacefully, completely unaware of the predicament he was causing. Lucius adjusted his growing length again. No matter how uncomfortable he was, he would not take his boy in the back of a carriage. Not the first time, at least.

He forced his thoughts away from the adolescent and his heart shaped lips, the tongue that tended to dart out and induce fantasies that would cripple a lesser man. Instead he looked to the parchment gripped tightly in his hand. He should have known, the minute the aging wizard had named the sire, had deemed the bitch to be a Mudblood. He should have realized that this was the babe that he’d lifted from the crib all those years ago when the Dark Lord had finally conquered the wizarding world, ending the life of James and Lily Potter in the final battle.

“Harry Potter,” Lucius whispered against the creaking of the carriage springs, his body rocking with the rhythmic sway of the rig. He’d been so tempted to bring the boy home that night, to raise him as the second Malfoy son. Had the lineage of the mother been anything other than Muggle he would have. There had been something about him even then, when Harry was nothing more than a squalling infant swaddled in cotton, something that called to Lucius as nothing else had.

Just as today, he’d known even if he’d never admit it, that he’d have taken this boy no matter what the revealing spell had disclosed. One look into the bright green eyes and Lucius had been enchanted. He was bewitched enough by the boy that he’d willingly have given up the idea of bedding a virgin boy, had it been necessary.

However, he considered with a wry twist of his lips, this worked out much better. The boy was his now, his alone. He’d never be called to share the boy, no one save the Dark Lord himself would presume to want a taste of the creamy flesh.

A sigh from the boy stopped Lucius’ musing over the past. The cloak had fallen to the side as the boy rolled over; his shirt was rucked and twisted over the concave abdomen, the lightweight trousers low on the jutting hipbones. Even untouched, the boy exuded appeal, almost a magic that pulled Lucius’ eyes and thoughts and, soon enough, hands and cock to him. 

“Oh yes,” he murmured, giving voice to his early thoughts as the coach made the final turn onto Malfoy property, “this works out much better.”

“Wake up, Harry. We’ve arrived home,” Lucius whispered and scooped the sleeping waif into his arms and carried him across the threshold of the manor. 

Thin arms curled around Lucius’ neck as the boy blinked awake. “Master?” The single word, the warm breath puffed against his neck, sped Lucius’ heart rate, along with his gait up the stairs. Harry squirmed against the broad chest, Lucius’ cock twitched again in anticipation. “May I,” Harry stammered to a stop as his face flushed a lovely pink. “I need to use the loo,” he finally blurted out, the need pressing him into action.

Lucius chuckled at the blush creeping down the boy’s neck. He imagined it reaching the past the flat chest as he suckled the small nubs into peaking. “Almost there, boy,” he replied gently, “then you will be able to use the toilet and have a bath,” the ‘with me’ was left unsaid for the moment, “before we retire for the evening.”

Harry nodded then squirmed again as Lucius ran a finger over the skin of his back. “Thank you, Master.”

Lucius deposited the boy unceremoniously in front of the toilet. He turned to an angle, one perfect for a covert glance or two, and began filling the large bath with steaming water. After another blush, Harry pulled the front of his trousers down and took his limp cock in hand. “When you have finished, disrobe. All of your clothing is to go in that large hamper.” Lucius pointed to the woven basket in the corner.

There was a softly whispered “Yes, Master” and a deepening blush as the boy complied with the command. Lucius perched on the seat of the toilet and motioned Harry to him. One finger pressed against the boy’s chin and brought the eyes up from looking at the floor. “You are mine, boy. There is no need for either of us to be embarrassed in front of the other.”

Harry nodded once even though the blush remained. “I understand, sir.”

“Good,” Lucius replied as he stood to tower over the youth. He shed his clothes, dropping them over the tiled floor in total disarray, and stepped into the bath. “Come,” he said, one hand extending to help the gangly limbs over the high edge of the tub. He settled Harry on his thighs, the boy’s pert rear end sliding deliciously across his legs, far enough down that Lucius’ cock didn’t yet rub against him, and reached for a flannel. Dipping the rough cloth into the water, he soaped Harry’s back, rubbing methodic circles until the boy started to relax into the touch.

He slicked first one arm and then another before directing Harry to sink the below the water and rinse off. “Turn around, pet,” Lucius directed, hands on the slippery waist to guide the boy as Harry moved to face him. He rewetted the flannel and began the steady circles again. One hand controlled the flannel, the other slid through the froth of suds, the pads of his fingers mapping over the boy’s chest and abdomen.

His thumb traced over the tiny pebble of Harry’s nipple. Lucius smiled and gave gifts of praise as Harry gasped and arched his back. “That’s a good boy,” he crooned as he made another and still another sweep with his thumb. The boy was so very responsive, a boon when added to the coltish legs and vivid green eyes. Lucius abandoned the flannel completely, using just his bare hands to replace the stench of the training facility with the clean smell of soap.

He teased around Harry’s navel, his thumbs dipping into the small bowl, pushing against the rim ever so slightly before darting out again. “I am going to own you mind, body and, soul, boy,” Lucius rasped out, his hands sinking below the water line, brushing against the hardening prick, still so slender even in its arousal, and the lean thighs.

Harry’s eyes widened and locked on to Lucius’ face, his lips fell open, rounding in silent surprise.

Lucius watched Harry intently. A pleased astonishment coursed through him when the boy refused to look away, when Harry simply held Lucius’ probing gaze with a look of wonder even as Lucius tugged him closer, sliding him over his muscled legs until Harry rested at the juncture of Lucius’ hips. Lucius’ prick, swollen with desire and need, pressed into Harry’s soft belly, his arms slithering around the boy to cup his arse. Lucius squeezed and kneaded the pliant flesh until the child relented, his posture dropping into submission once again.

He stifled a groan as Harry’s chest, smooth and undefined, pressed against him; the slight body pitched forward and the narrow hips canted back, dislodging Lucius’ tenuous hold on the water slicked skin.

“Oh.” Harry finally gave voice to the new sensations as Lucius’ fingers moved across his tight entrance, drawn to that single point like iron to a magnet.

Lucius had to get out of the bath, get the water nymph off his lap, or he was sure to succumb to the orgasm burning through his veins in only a matter of minutes, if not seconds. “Come along, pet,” he said, his throat tight as he forced a last measure of control over his body. “It’s past time we found our bed for the night.”

He used a thick, white towel, longer than the boy was tall, to pat Harry dry. Lucius’ fingers again skirted into Harry’s cleft and over the ridges surrounding his hole, eliciting another breathy sigh from the boy as a single drop of pre-come spilled from his prick.

Lucius yearned to taste it, taste him. He wrapped Harry tight in the towel and lifted him back into his arms. “Did, do,” asked Harry, ducking his head beneath Lucius’ chin to hide his embarrassment, “you want me to dry you off?”

“Not tonight,” Lucius replied softly. If the boy touched him now it would all be over much too soon. As it was, Lucius already knew it would be tomorrow before he’d be able to sink into the boy’s channel; there was no way he’d last through the necessary preparation Harry’s virgin hole required. “Perhaps you will do that another night.”

Lucius felt another shudder course through Harry as he laid him gently on the bed. Whether it was from fear or excitement or a combination of both, Lucius did not know. He quickly, impatiently cast a drying charm over his body as he watched Harry’s eyes rove over him.

Fear skirted into the forefront of Harry’s gaze as his attention finally landed on Lucius’ impressive length, his own erection flagging as his mind whirled away. He didn’t respond to Lucius’ softly said “boy” or to even his own name. When pale fingers closed around his bony ankle and Lucius called to him again, “Pet,” Harry finally looked up to his Master’s face.

“Sir?” His voice was shaky but he didn’t attempt to hide away.

“You’re scared.” He issued the statement hoping Harry would open up on his own, that he wouldn’t need to command the boy to confide in him.

“You’re…it’s just,” Harry dropped his eyes to Lucius’ cock then looked back up, “It’s going to hurt.”

Lucius dragged his hand up Harry’s leg and settled on the bed next to him. He pulled Harry against his chest and, tracing a soothing pattern on the boy’s back, said, “It may the first time but that day is not today,” he felt the body tucked into his side relax a fraction. “Tonight is simply for me to learn you, to claim you as mine. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir.” The mumbled words vibrated over Lucius’ chest as Harry burrowed deeper into the embrace.

“Harry, look at me,” Lucius guided his boy to once again look him in the eye, “I promise to take care of you always.”

Harry searched the pewter grey eyes, seeking and finding a reassurance that the words alone hadn’t brought. He offered a tentative smile and reclined completely into the man next to him. “Okay.”

Lucius marveled at such easy acceptance. He gave one last tightened squeeze then pushed Harry flat against the bed. Lucius slid down the mattress, finally giving into his urge to map out, to taste the hills and valleys of his boy.

He took his time and worked his way up the boy; starting with the knobby ankles that had teased him mercilessly from the moment he’d laid eyes on Harry at the center. Lucius left a mark, suckling at the skin until the blood rose to the top, on the back of each, smirking when Harry finally moaned as he’d traced the bite with his tongue.

By the time Lucius reached the crease of thigh and hip, Harry’s prick was standing again. After one swift nuzzle against the ball sac, Lucius moved higher, pushing his tongue into Harry’s naval as his boy groaned in frustration.

He licked and suckled at Harry’s nipples, laving them until they both pebbled beneath his tongue and the boy was whimpering in an almost constant stream of pleading. Raising up, pressing a kiss to Harry’s forehead then to his lips, Lucius saw what he’d unknowingly been waiting for.

Begging green eyes.

Harry, so young and innocent and alluring beyond belief, looked at Lucius with unadulterated lust in his eyes. 

One last brush of his lips against Harry’s and Lucius leaned back and dragged his tongue over the head of Harry’s cock. The scent of the boy’s arousal seeped into his brain, meshing with the harsh breaths and the look in Harry’s eyes, and Lucius lost the last bit of his control.

He sucked the prick into his mouth, working the slim erection with his tongue, and hummed delightedly at the flavor- bittersweet with youth- that burst over his teeth and gums.

“Ngggh, Master,” Harry sighed as hips rocked in an unsteady rhythm. “Please.”

Lucius hollowed his cheeks and swallowed as Harry’s body stiffened, a small shot of jism bathing the back of his throat. He released Harry’s spent cock and rested his head against Harry’s stomach, lying there until his need had eased, until the edge was pushed just far enough back that he wouldn’t scare his boy.

He moved back in behind Harry, rolling them until they were spooned together in the middle of the bed. One hand moved over Harry’s hip while the other felt beneath the pillows for the phial of lube. Lucius coated his erection with oil and pushed his way between Harry’s thighs, the boy’s scrotum grazing his cockhead as he rocked forward and then back.

“Master?” Harry whispered the word, stiffening slightly until he realized exactly what his Master was doing.

“Tighten down around me, my Harry.” Lucius groaned as the youthful legs pressed around his prick. He pulled Harry closer to him, chest to back slippery with sweat, and bit down on Harry’s neck as his seed pulsed out, drowning Harry’s balls and the top of his legs in the hot semen.

Lucius let a small smile turn the corners of his lips as Harry whispered, “My Master.”

_…end_


End file.
